Amor Prohibido
by AkaSalima
Summary: Zane se ha ido, una persona ha quedado desolada por su partida y hara lo que sea para confesarle sus sentimientos. Pesima en resumenes XD OneShot. Yaoi.


Hi He aquí mi primer fic yaoi (Después de largos meses de que alguien me estuviera hartando para que me gustara o> Termino gustándome)

En fin o.o Espero criticas, ya sean buenas o malas, ya que todas aquí cuentan Y recuerden es mi primer fic yaoi hecho un one-shot. Nada de Lemmon. Dedicado a Sasorina que al fin se enamoro de Atticus , espero te guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes involucrados de Yugioh GX no me pertenecen, solo los uso con fines yaoisticos 3

OOOO

**"****Amor Prohibido****"**

El día había amanecido lloviendo, era de esperarse, desde hace días el cielo había estado nublado y de vez en cuando fuertes vientos arremetían en la Academia. Sin embargo, eso no parecía importarle a muchos. Ellos simplemente seguían con sus labores, pero había una persona que mantenía su vista observando la lluvia resbalar por la ventana de su dormitorio. Su vista estaba perdida, no tenia tiempo de preocuparse si llegaría tarde a clases, no tenia tiempo de pensar en nada mas que en el.

Hace varios meses que aquel chico no lograba pensar en otra cosa, era de esperarse, la partida de su amor le había roto el alma. Atticus cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando derramar una lágrima llena de sentimiento, mientras en su mente se formaban un sin fin de imágenes sobre aquella persona; el Kaiser de la Academia: Zane Trueslade. Al principio de conocerse inicio como una relación normal en términos de amistad. Zane siempre hacia apoyado a su hermana en su ausencia y le estaba totalmente agradecido de que hubiese sido como un hermano para ella en ese entonces.

"¿Porque no dejo de pensar en ti?" –esa pregunta recorrió su mente durante varios minutos. Quizás siempre lo vio como más que un amigo, un amigo en el que podía confiar, con el que podía tener incansables duelos y con el que solía pasar las tardes disfrutando de una amena charla. "Debo hacer algo, de una u otra forma tengo que traerte de regreso" –El castaño se levanto de la silla, dispuesto a irse pero algo lo detuvo en la entrada de su dormitorio.

"¿A dónde vas Atty? Todos te estamos esperando" –Alexis permanecía parada en el marco de la puerta impidiéndole salir a su hermano. "Ven, se nos va a hacer tarde"

"Eh…no puedo, discúlpame Lexi. Hoy no me siento con ganas de asistir a clase" –Dicho esto paso a un lado de la rubia sin dejar que ella le respondiera algo.

"Pero Atticus! Esta lloviendo, no puedes salir así!" –Demasiado tarde, los gritos de su hermana no influyeron en la decisión del castaño. "Espero se encuentre bien…"

Había salido de la Academia, topándose con uno que otro de sus amigos sin prestarles atención. Ya estaba a varios metros del edificio por lo que aminoro el paso. Era obvio que Zane no estaría por los alrededores, pero varias veces se lo habían encontrado vagando por ahí y tenía la mínima esperanza de que este fuera su día. La lluvia no cesaba y cada vez se hacia mas peligroso estar en esas condiciones fuera de un refugio. El sabia que si se exponía mucho tiempo bajo la fría lluvia, era probable que pescaría un resfriado, un muy fuerte resfriado. Atticus no se rendiría tan fácil, una tonta lluvia no le ganarían a sus deseos se reencontrarse con su ser mas amado.

Corría por las calles, su respiración se volvía más y más agitada. Se culpaba por nunca haberle confesado sus sentimientos al ojiazul, tal vez si lo hubiese echo, el aun estuviera a su lado y no tan obsesionado por aquel poder que se le había otorgado. Pero sabia que de solo pensarlo sonaría ridículo, después de todo era hombre y se caracterizaba más por su carácter mujeriego que por su afición a los duelos. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle alguien de su mismo sexo? Lo correcto era interesarse por una mujer y de tantas que había a su alrededor, acabo perdidamente enamorado de Zane Trueslade.

Zane siempre lo había tratado como a un amigo, pero ¿Porque no ir mas allá de esas reglas y experimentar con algo nuevo? Temía que Zane le odiara por el resto de su vida, si se llegara a enterar de su sentimiento tan secreto, por eso no le había confesado nada durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, quizás ya no había una segunda oportunidad de expresarle lo que sentía y ahora si, lo perdería para siempre.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hasta donde había llegado. Se encontraba en una parte de la Capital totalmente desértica, solo el se encontraba en ese lugar. Al fin se había dado cuenta, estaba perdido. No identificaba la zona, de las tantas veces que había estado en la Capital, justamente en ese momento tenia que perderse. Tan siquiera estando acompañado seria mejor y encima, seguía lloviendo sin parar.

"¡Demonios¿En donde me encuentro?" –Exclamo enojado el castaño "Sera mejor no quedarme estático y buscar una solución" –Emprendió de nuevo su camino, acelerando el paso. El sol comenzaba a caer y Atticus seguía sin saber donde se encontraba. De un momento a otro dio un paso en falso y resbalo con un charco de agua, cayendo de bruces al piso.

Se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan torpe, no había echo mas que estar pensando en su amor y ahora estaba totalmente perdido y tirado en el suelo. Pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un chapoteo. Alzo su mirada y lo primero que vio fueron unas botas negras que combinaban a la perfección con un pantalón del mismo color. Por un momento su corazón pareció detenerse, sabia quien era la persona que estaba frente a el.

"¿Za-Zane?" –Dijo tartamudeando y poniéndose de rodillas frente a el. "De verdad… ¡eres tu!" Sus ojos emitieron un brillo que no se le había visto en mucho tiempo, un brillo especial, toda la esencia de Atticus había revivido y ahora parecía brillar como una estrella.

El peli-verde comenzó a caminar hacia el sin articular ninguna palabra. Su singular paso firme era lo más destacado y su mirada desafiante y segura. Llego hasta el y adopto la misma posición que la del castaño. Este ultimo permanecía anonadado, no sabia que decir ni que hacer, solo veía lo que el otro hacia. Pero nunca espero que Zane haría tal cosa, como la que acababa de hacer. Había acercado el rostro de Atticus hacia el, recargándolo en su pecho. Era una sensación tan celestial que la primera reacción del castaño fue la de cerrar sus ojos. Podía sentir el latente palpitar de Zane en su rostro, el frio de la lluvia había desaparecido con el cálido abrazo del peli-verde.

"También te estuve buscando, Atticus" –Dicho esto le tomo por la barbilla, obligándolo a verle a esos ojos azules tan profundos, que uno podía ahogarse en ellos. "Gracias por insistir tanto"

"Zane...yo…" –Atticus se encontraba totalmente sonrojado que no podía pensar en otra cosa que mirar ese rostro tan perfecto. Ante el silencio del castaño, Zane se separo de el, poniéndose de pie. El castaño lo imito y ambos quedaron frente a frente bajo la lluvia, que había cesado un poco.

"No necesitas hablar…déjamelo todo a mi" –Se acerco a el tomándolo de los hombros y llevándole hasta una de las paredes cercanas. Comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos, revolviéndolos un poco, lo que provoco el aumento de color del castaño. "Se porque me haz estado buscando y te entiendo, yo tampoco he podido despejar mi mente"

Atticus no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Entonces Zane sentía lo mismo que el. Y si era así, tendría oportunidad de algo más que una fuerte amistad. Se arriesgaría de todos modos.

"¿Sabes? Zane, no puedo ocultártelo mas, porque si lo hago…tal vez vuelva a perd..." –No pudo acabar de hablar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por un cálido beso por parte del ojiazul. Sus brazos se encontraban rodeando el cuello del castaño durante el beso, así que no le permitiría escapar de el. Por otro lado, Atticus lo rodeo por la cintura atrayéndole a hacia el.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, Zane había rebasado el límite entre ambos labios y ahora se encontraba explorando con su lengua cada zona de la boca de Atticus. Su lengua danzaba dentro, Atticus solo podía sentir el buen sabor de los labios de su pareja.

Ambos se separaron por un momento, un hilo de saliva quedo colgando entre ellos. Estaban algo agitados, les había gustado lo que sintieron hace segundos. Y ahora Zane tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Cuanto te amo Zane. No te separes de mi otra vez, si?" –Atticus lo abrazo, como un hijo a una madre, la ternura del castaño hipnotizaba a todos.

"Atticus, sabes que no puedo. Volví por ti…solo para tener este momento." –Zane lo abrazo mas fuerte, como si fuera su ultimo día de vida. "Pero ya tome mi camino"

"¡No! Por favor Zane, quédate. Te prometo que te hare feliz, nunca estarás triste y yo estaré siempre a tu lado." –El castaño había derramado varias lágrimas sobre su rostro mientras miraba fijamente al peli-verde a los ojos. "Zane, yo te amo!"

"También yo Atty" –Deposito un beso en su frente, un beso tan suave y dulce "Pero hagamos que este momento perdure, ya que siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, sin importar lo que piensen los demás"

"Zane, eres tan lindo" –Una vez mas, ambos juntaron sus labios en un corto beso. "Nunca volveré a estar triste, te lo prometo"

"Gracias Atticus, me hacia falta tu compañía" –Ambos se miraron fijamente. La lluvia había parado y unos rayos de sol los iluminaban. "¿Que te parece si nos divertimos un poco?"

"Estoy de acuerdo, mi amor" –Se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a un lugar, donde tendrían la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Al día siguiente, unos rayos de luz entraban por la habitación del castaño, obligándolo a despertar. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta donde estaba. Se miro a si mismo y vio que no traía prenda alguna, fue cuando recordó la noche anterior y lo que había sucedido.

"Muchas gracias Zane. Me haz revivido." –Volteo a la ventana donde yacía un brillante sol. De ahora en adelante no se permitiría estar triste o sentirse solo. Ya que solo ellos sabían lo que ocultaban, aunque quizás, un día le revelarían al mundo el mejor amor de todos, un amor prohibido.

FIN.

OOO

Bueh, que les pareció?  
Espero que este bien ;O; Soy nueva en esta zona. Habrá segunda parte? Ps, quien sabe XD Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Por ahora dejen reviews  
C-Ya!

[AkaItachi


End file.
